Guilty Pleasure
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: Kendall wants to stop, really, he does. He just can't. It's a drug, the feeling overwhelming him; he needed it more and more. James is the one thing he wants/needs more than air. James is his guilty pleasure. Kames, smut.


**Okay so... one shot time? YES. I wrote this yesterday, edited it today and decided to put it up. It's the fastest I've ever written a story before, and, well I hope you guys enjoy it :) I really do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kendall, Logan, Jo or James (wait I didn't use Carlos?! omfg i didn't realize that)**

* * *

**Guilty Pleasure**

"_If you can't stop me from cheating, just don't let me get caught_" – Cheater's Prayer by Chris Martin

Kendall always knew he was gay. He knew it since he was thirteen, when he had his first kiss with a girl at the back of the school.

He didn't want soft, plush lips moving gently against his, he wanted them to own him, and he wanted them to kiss him harder than ever. He didn't want breasts, and soft skin, he wanted to feel hard muscles to clench on to, he wanted to run his fingers over abs, pinching nipples, he wanted to hear _masculine_ moans.

He didn't want to stick his face in anyone's vagina, cause frankly, that seemed disgusting. He wanted to run his teeth along a hard rock erection, he wanted to hold it in his hand, he wanted to _feel_ the pulsing, the want.

He didn't want to fuck some girl, to feel her squirming beneath him, to hear her annoying feminine sounds getting higher and higher. He wanted to be fucked to oblivion, with a hard body moving on top of him, pressing against him, going harder and harder with each thrust.

So if you ask him why he sucked it up and married Josephine Taylor, the only answer he could really give you was that he didn't want to disappoint his parents.

His parents were the wealthiest people in the town, and he _knew_ it would cause a huge scandal if the richest businessman's son came out as gay.

But Kendall can't help it. He _needs_ to fulfil his sexual needs. He _needs_ to release some frustration, somehow.

Kendall didn't hate Jo; he loved her, really, but only as a friend. What he _hated_ was lying to her every single night. She was fragile, he knew, she wasn't someone to be bitchy or overreact, but if she only knew what Kendall did, she'd be devastated.

Kendall wants to stop, really, he does. He just _can't_. It's a drug, the feeling overwhelming him; he needed it more and more.

So when he tells Jo that he's going out to meet his friends, he immediately feels guilty.

"Again?" she asks, softly, this is the third time for the week he's done this, and its Thursday.

"It's for work, honey," he says, eyes squeezing shut with emotional pain as he kisses her on her forehead. She smiles at him, wrapping her hands around his waist.

Guilt is weighing down on him like a tonne, but he can't help it. She reaches up to kiss him on his lips but he 'accidentally' turns his head so her lips land on his cheek.

She frowns, but he flashes her, his signature smile, pecking her on her lips, not staying too long, but long enough that when he pulls away, there's a large smile on her face again.

He swallows, hard, rubbing her shoulder, before walking out the house, climbing into his Audi and speeding down the road. Tears stream down his face, being whipped away by the wind mere seconds after they left his eyes.

Kendall may not have loved her, but he had a _heart_. He didn't want to see her get hurt, but he must have expected it.

He stops in front of the Palm Woods hotel, parking his car at the far end of the lot. He walks in the lobby, nodding to the prissy manger (was his name Mr. Fritters? Kendall is horrible at remembering names), going into the elevator, heart racing, foot bouncing, as the elevator starts its ascent.

He pulls out his phone, shutting it off, to ensure that he didn't butt-dial anyone, taking every single precaution possible. Kendall shoves his phone back into his pocket, as the elevator doors open.

He's faced with an eccentric brunette, who he's seen around before. He smiles at her, and she smiles back, a little flirty, but Kendall doesn't even realize. He's too focused on where he's going, although he could've found the room blindfolded.

He stops in front of room 2J, swiping his card, and slipping into the room, before shutting the door, leaning on it heavily.

The brunet is standing, watching through the window, looking into the night, a wine glass in his hand. He's wearing these tight pants, with no shirt, and Kendall stares at that muscular back, wanting to run his hands down it.

"So you came," the brunet says softly, turning to face Kendall, and Kendall is breathless to see the outline of his abs in the light.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I, James?" he asks, genuinely confused, guilt and lust still battling in his head.

James laughs softly and Kendall could only stare as he walks up to him, picking up another filled wine glass on the table, and bringing it for Kendall.

"What's wrong, darling?" James asks, and Kendall grasps the glass tightly, swallowing it in one gulp. He's drunk wine his entire life, so he barely feels the burn as it rips its way down his throat.

He walks over to the couch, brushing past James, goosebumps littering his body upon the skin-to-skin contact. He sinks down in the plush leather, head in his hands.

"I-I don't know if I can't do this anymore, Jamie," Kendall says, and James is by his side in less than a second.

James wraps a hand around Kendall, and his musky scent is overwhelming Kendall, the blonde is drowning and he doesn't want to be saved.

"Baby, why would you want to break this up?" James asks, softly, looking at Kendall with large eyes.

"M-my wife," Kendall stutters, but he's not so sure anymore. James' body against his makes Kendall crave more of him. He wants more, he wants all of James.

"Josephine? What's wrong with her?" James questions, eyes boring into Kendall's.

"I-I-I don't wanna break her heart," Kendall whispers, and James freezes. Kendall knows his past, that's how they met.

James' ex-boyfriend had just broken up with him, leaving the brunet with a broken heart, and Kendall met him the same day. Was it fate? Probably. But Kendall just couldn't lose James, he realizes. He can't let go of James, not now.

James is drawing away; it's almost as if he'd never considered that possibility before. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I've been selfish," he says, and Kendall's heart is breaking. James has never, ever, _ever_ called him by his full name. _Never_.

Kendall tries to imagine a scene with Jo breaking up with him, and he could almost see himself shrugging off her rant as if it were a child's. James meant so much more to him than Jo, they were in this too deep now.

"Jamie, _please_," Kendall says, reaching out to the retreating James. But James shakes his head, setting down his glass on the table, and running a shaky hand through his hair.

"I think you should go, Kendall," James mutters and Kendall feels a shot of pain again.

"Please, James," Kendall begs, and he's on the verge of tears, but James isn't looking in his direction. He's biting his lip, and gazing away purposely, so he wouldn't meet Kendall's eyes.

"James, look at me," Kendall commands softly, and the brunet turns to face his direction, and Kendall is shocked to see tears welling at the bottom of the brunet's eyelids.

Kendall reaches up to caress the boy's face, James leaning into his touch. "Jamie, I-," Kendall starts, but James cuts him off.

"Kendall, you should go," James says, gently removing himself from the blonde's touch.

"James. Listen to me. I –"

"Kendall, _please_."

"Ja-"

"The door's that way, Kendall. Not here. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"JAMES SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU DON'T INTERRUPT SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE TRYING TO TELL YOU THEY _LOVE_ YOU!" Kendall yells, almost breathless, and James freezes, eyes wide, staring at Kendall in total shock.

"What did you say?" James asks, voice barely a murmur. His eyes are still blown wide, mouth hanging open.

"I _love_ you, James Diamond. I know we've only known each other for six months, and hooked up for four of those months, but I love you. I need you. I can't bear to leave you," Kendall says softly, looking into James' eyes.

A strangle gasp leaves James, and he lunges at Kendall, lips pressed hard against the blonde's and there's thrills shooting down the blonde's spine. He grips on to the brunet's muscular arms, before moving his hands up to wrap around James' neck.

James breaks away from him, looking him in the eyes. "Ken, baby, I... I love you too," he says with a large smile, and Kendall squeals, kissing him again.

James kisses him harder and harder, almost as if he wants to drown in Kendall. He taps Kendall's ass, once, twice, before Kendall takes the hint and jumps up, wrapping his legs around James' waist, and the brunet walks them to the room.

He places Kendall gently on the bed, kissing him again. Kendall needs more of James, he wants it so bad, his heart is racing, his throat is dry, his head pounding. It feels different, this time they're not having sex, they're _making love_.

Kendall rolls against James, moaning at the delicious friction, feeling James' erection rub against his. He pulls off his shirt, ripping it slightly in the process, but he can't wait, he needs James _now_. His hands move clumsily to James pants, slipping on the buttons, trying to open it and slide it down his toned legs.

James smiles, pulling down his pants, and whatever little breath Kendall had left in him, disappears when he sees James is commando, and his red dick hard and leaking. Kendall can't get out of his own pants fast enough, wanting that thickness in him.

"Prepare yourself," James whispers softly in Kendall's ear, and Kendall doesn't even think about it, anything to get James' dick inside of him.

He sucks his fingers, slipping one inside, before another. They'd had sex enough that Kendall felt no pain. He slips in a third, pumping them in and out of his ass. James is watching him with a raw hunger in his eyes, pumping his dick, eyes almost fluttering closed.

Kendall wants to give him a show, something he's never done before. He wants James to explode without even James touching him. He wants James to see they're equal.

He slides in his pinky finger, very slight pain at the extra stretch. But James is staring at him, eyes blown, hand limp on his pulsing dick, mesmerised.

He pushes in his thumb, swallowing hard. He can do this, because James can't rip his eyes away from Kendall's hole, the five fingers pumping in and out of the blonde's ass.

Kendall moans out, arching when his fingers stroke his prostrate. He pushes in more, slowly, swallowing the pain, not showing it for James to see. His body is almost bent in half, and he loves James' reaction to it, his love for James blossoms in him.

He pushes in his fist all the way, and there's pain, but he gets adjusted to it slowly. He pumps his fist back and forth, pushing against his prostrate, rubbing against it. He moans loudly, his head thrown back against the pillows, as he pants for breath.

"_Fuck_," James whispers, and he launches forward, ripping Kendall's hand out his ass, the blond whining at the slight pain. He bends down and licks Kendall's extra-stretched hole, and Kendall bucks up, moaning out.

He lines up against Kendall's hole, not even bothering to start of slowly because hell, Kendall is _definitely_ stretched enough. Kendall lets out a sound like a strangled cry and James strikes his prostrate in one go.

The brunet keeps drilling into him, pounding into him mercilessly, and Kendall loves this. He loves it rough. He's gripping the sheets so hard, that his knuckles are white, and there's sheen of sweat on James.

Their moans fill the room, overlapping each other's and Kendall can't stand it, he's sobbing at how good this feels, at how amazing James feels in his ass.

James is pounding out a staccato beat and Kendall can feel it reverberating through his body and his lower body quakes, his orgasm ripping through him, and he comes, yelling out James' name so hard, that he'd be damned if Mr. Whatever-the-hotel-manager's-name-is heard him.

James follows shortly, groaning out Kendall's name, filling the blond to the brim.

He collapses on Kendall, looking at the boy with soft eyes. "That was _so_ sexy, baby," James whispers and Kendall kisses him.

"I love you, Jamie," is all Kendall replies with. Call him a sucker for lovey-dovey romantic scenes, he doesn't care.

James wraps a hand around Kendall, and Kendall really doesn't want to get up, because James whispers a soft "I love you, baby," before drifting off to sleep.

Kendall sighs, getting up slowly, wincing as pain shoots up his back. He never felt it before, not this bad, but he loved it. He goes for a towel and wipes sleeping James up, as well as himself.

He pulls out his phone, turning it on, seeing two missed calls from Jo. His heart is bursting with so much joy; guilt doesn't even have a place this time.

He calls Jo back, the woman answering on the first ring.

_"Kendall, darling, where are you?"_

Kendall sighs, sitting on the bed. "I'm at Logan's, honey. I'm so sorry but I can't make it home tonight. I'm crashing at Logan's, I'm so tired."

Kendall knows she's smiling when she responds. "_Okay, dear. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow."_

They say their goodbyes, and Kendall texts Logan immediately afterwards.

**K: If Jo calls, I'm crashing by u, k?**

Almost immediately he gets an answer. Kendall sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. He wasn't lying about one thing. He _is_ tired.

**L: Ok. Ur with J?**

Logan is the only person who knows about James, the only person Kendall trusts enough. As Kendall replies with a "yea... tnx", he thinks about how his relationship with James could affect his life.

To be honest, he really didn't care.

James is his true love; James is the one thing he wants/needs more than air.

James is his guilty pleasure.

* * *

**Um, review please? xD**

**xoxo, Chelzi**


End file.
